Maquillaje
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: A veces una capa de pintura sobre el rostro, puede ocultar más de lo que aparenta.


_**Discleimer**_: La aclaración que nunca debe faltar, los personajes son de la exclusividad de Kishimoto-san ¬¬, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis ratos de inspiración (?) y crear alguna historia NaruSasu XD

.

**Maquillaje**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Namikaze Naruto es una persona optimista, con gustos simples y una vida apacible. Ha luchado mucho a lo largo de su vida pero no le importa, porque tiene una gran recompensa. Él está casado con una persona especial; ama a su esposa por sobre todas las cosas. Ella siempre está a su lado en las buenas y las malas. La única que le robó el corazón desde la primera vez que sus ojos azules se posaron sobre su persona, ama a esa mujer de largos cabellos azulados, de piel blanca, labios de cereza y ojos claros. Daría su vida a cualquiera por protegerla, no su corazón ni su alma, porque esos sólo le pertenecen a ella. Con su esfuerzo, sus ahorros y trabajando de medio tiempo, pudo salir la carrera de medicina. Se convirtió en un médico del hospital de Suna para atender a cualquier persona que lo necesite, sin discriminar a nadie. Su esposa le ayudaba, sólo a él. Sus jornadas terminan en distintos horarios, por lo que ella se adelanta a casa, él sabe que no le agradan esos lugares concurridos. A Naruto también le gusta salir de vez en cuando, tomarla de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos, ver el contraste de su piel morena con la blanca de ella. Le gusta que la gente los mire y les sonrían porque hacen una bonita pareja.

Su vida parece sencilla y tranquila.

…

Uchiha Sasuke siempre fue considerado un ser antisocial. Nunca le gustó que se acercaran a él, pero sobresalía por su inteligencia y orgullo. Sabía que todos en el Instituto de ese pequeño pueblo de Konoha le tenían odio. Por eso cuando en un accidente reveló su orientación sexual no tardaron en aparecer los insultos, las ofensas y las agresiones. Sus padres lo corrieron de casa, entre insultos y maldiciones le aventaron sus cosas a la calle. Para su mala suerte, su hermano -el único apoyo dentro de su _hogar-_ estaba muerto. Pero Sasuke no bajó la cabeza ni les dio el gusto de verlo rendido. A él no le importaba, con esa misma cara inexpresiva se enfrentaba a todos sus agresores. No era débil y no le gustaba que lo consideraran uno por querer a otra persona de su mismo sexo. Sasuke no era marica, él era gay.

Pero todo tiene un límite, y cuando te enfrentas a cinco contra uno el panorama no es nada alentador.

Esa tarde terminó con la ropa desgarrada, tres costillas fracturadas, la cara magullada y el labio roto. ¿Qué fue lo peor? Que no quisieron atenderlo en la clínica del pueblo. Sólo una persona le tendió la mano y le ayudó. Al llegar a su casa en ese estado, tuvo que detenerlo para que no fuera tras los tipos que le lastimaron. Lo menos que deseaba, era que ese idiota de Naruto también sufriera lo que él, suficiente tenía Namikaze con el desprecio que sufrió de pequeño por ser huérfano. No, esa misma noche ya había tomado una decisión; Uchiha Sasuke debía morir.

Cualquiera podía llamarlo cobarde, y Sasuke sólo se encogería de hombros. No parecía ser tan iluso para pensar que su problema terminaría ahí. Los demás seguirían molestándolo, insultándolo y dejándolo moribundo como en esa ocasión. Tampoco podía ir a otro lugar, en esos tiempos la homosexualidad era un pecado y una aberración, en cualquier parte sería lo mismo. Sin embargo, esas no eran las razones principales de querer morir. No se trataba sólo de él, se trataba de Naruto; su rival, su compañero, su amigo y su _amante._

Las personas lo consideraban de hielo, sin sentimientos ni emociones, sin preocupaciones por terceros. Pero estaban equivocados, era un humano, un ser vivo igual que todos, no era perfecto. Tenía sentimientos como cualquier persona, poseía miedos, dudas y también amor. Ese amor único por su idiota compañero de Instituto.

A la mañana siguiente, siendo un pueblo pequeño, la noticia de su muerte -a causa de la golpiza- se extendió como pólvora en el aire. Fueron pocos los que asistieron al entierro, sólo familiares. Naruto también asistió, permaneciendo alejado, apretando los puños y la mandíbula en un vano intento de no saltar sobre esa gente hipócrita que derramaba lágrimas falsas al pie de la fosa. No lo soportó, dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa y recoger sus cosas. Su tren partía en una hora hacia Suna, no deseaba seguir viviendo en Konoha.

Namikaze no derramó ni una lágrima, porque él sabía que su amor por Sasuke fue sincero. Con eso en mente, al salir de su vivienda y dejando el pueblo a su espalda, sonrió al entrar a la estación. Sonrió como si dejara un mal recuerdo para comenzar de nuevo.

Y fue entonces cuando la vio, aquella muchacha de largos cabellos azules, de piel blanca, labios de cereza y ojos claros. Aquella mujer que en un futuro se convertiría en su esposa. Vestida con un largo camisón azul marino y un suéter blanco. Ella se giró hacia él dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro. Aquel bello rostro cubierto por una exagerada capa de maquillaje que cubría los golpes, los moretones y algo más difícil; su identidad.

Ese día había muerto Uchiha Sasuke, para dejarle su existencia a Namikaze Saki.

A Sasuke nunca le gustó vestirse de mujer, pero sólo de esa manera encontró la solución para permanecer al lado de Naruto y que nadie los separara. De esa forma pudo pararse frente a Namikaze, tomar su rostro entre sus manos blancas y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, pudo degustar el sabor de sus labios sin ningún pudor. Y al separarse, mirando esos ojos azules, por primera vez pudo entrelazar sus dedos para caminar al interior del tren. Dejando atrás aquel ataúd vacio de cuerpo humano, pero lleno de cosas materiales y amargos tragos personales.

Tal vez sólo era una máscara, una fachada creada por ropas femeninas y un fino maquillaje, pero parecía suficiente para ahuyentar las mentes puritanas y cerradas de ese tiempo. A Saki no le importaba, porque prefería mantener fachadas a dejar que un grupo de personas irracionales destruyeran su vida. Ninguno de los dos soportaría una perdida tan grande por los golpes de esas personas que parecían más _enfermos_ que ellos.

¿Qué tenía de malo su amor? ¿A quién demonios le afectaba que ellos estuvieran juntos? ¿Por qué no les dejaban vivir tranquilos? Preguntas que, probablemente, no tendría respuesta inmediata.

…

Saki suspira levemente al recordar su pasado.

Aún con el pasar de los años no se arrepiente de su decisión. No tienen una vida fácil pero saben sobrellevar los problemas como pareja. Tal vez nunca se casaron por el civil ni mucho menos por la religión, pero los anillos que portan en sus dedos anulares valen mucho más. Le importa poco lo que creen de ella. Saki no es una mujer dulce, ni amable. No es muy femenina y nunca habla. Muchos piensan que es muda, pero ella se limita en sus oraciones al permanecer en el hospital. Le gusta su trabajo, no quiere que su historia se repita cuando alguien necesite ayuda. En el interior sabe que por esa razón, Naruto eligió ser médico. No obstante, siempre deja sus recuerdos pasados al llegar a su hogar.

Entrando a su casa tira todo la ropa a un lado; retira su larga peluca, se quita los lentes de contacto y entra a la ducha para desaparecer el perfume de la piel y la pintura del rostro. Viste con un pantalón holgado y una camiseta ancha antes de comenzar con la cena, ese día le toca cocinar.

No se sorprende ante el sonido de la puerta ni por la voz inconfundible que grita por la habitación.

—¡Estoy en casa-ttebayo!

Y Naruto sonríe al ver a la persona que lo espera…

—Bienvenido, dobe.

Porque no es Saki, su bella esposa. Sino Sasuke, el amor de su vida.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Bueno, no sé qué decir, esto me vino en un ratito cuando hablaba con mi hermana de ciertas cosas que pasan u.u**_

_**A veces creo que en algunas partes aun existe gente que es tan extremista al punto de lastimar a las persona con gustos diferentes, y me sorprende que lo poco tolerantes son u.u… pero bueno, ¿que se le va a hacer? **_

_**Bien, pasando al fic, a mí me gusto mucho escribir esta historia y el resultado también XD, es algo un poquito fuera de lo que yo acostumbro a escribir (humor), pero la verdad espero que a ustedes les haya agradado aunque sea un poquito n.n**_

_**Bien, por ahora es todo y me retiro n.n**_

_**Y como siempre antes de irme, que tal un review, o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
